The New Neighbours
by A Toxic Detective x
Summary: Sam wasn't looking forward to moving house, but when she notices the cute boy next door, and he starts to notice her. Things don't seem so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For my other readers, IM BACK, I don't know if I'll update my othe ones...I've kinda lost inspiration! This story though is written for AweSamantha, she requested it and I agreed. AweSamantha also include ME in her story Charlie and Sam, which is an awesome story! Anyway on with the SHOW...**

* * *

"Sam, honey, we're here!" my Mum's blue eyes - which I had inherited – sparkled with excitement at the prospect of our new home and her new job. My Mum is the complete opposite to me, very girly-girly, loves to wear summer dresses and can hardly sit still. Our new house wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either. As I walked into the entrance hall of my new home I sighed with exhaustion, long drives tended to do that to me, but I lugged my carrier bag up the stairs all the same.  
"I get the biggest room!" Mum yelled up the stairs, so I walked into the second largest bedroom.

My first sight of the room made me swear silently under my breath, it was hot pink and my neutral coloured bedspread and decorations stood out like a sore thumb against the horrific colour. The colour was going to have to be sorted out, SOON.

I started to unpack my clothes and put them in my wardrobe and chest of drawers. When I was only halfway through packing away my t-shirts and jeans, strictly no skirts or dresses (which caused my mother distress, that I wouldn't even think about dresses or skirts) my Mum called me down for a dinner of pizza and garlic bread, whilst watching QI.

After that was finished I went to unpack the rest of my clothes and my Mum cleaned the dishes. As I unpacked I put my iPod on its docking station and sang along. When everything was finally packed away there was a knock at the door.

"Sam, can you get that!" my Mum asked from her position in the hallway, holding a soapy cloth and some cleaning spray.  
"Sure" I replied. I leapt down the stairs 2 at a time and opened the door, on the other side stood a man and a woman, two children standing in front of them and a boy with dark brown hair who looked around my age standing behind them. The boy had a look about him that said 'I _do not_ want to be here' but when he saw me I swore I saw his eyes light up for a second, though it was probably just my imagination.  
"Hi, I'm Sue Brockman, this is my husband Pete and our three children, Ben," she pointed to the young boy with unruly, curly, brown hair. Who proceeded to smile a toothy smile at me, "Karen," she said as she pointed to only girl who had curly, golden hair, "and Jake." She finished, pointing to the teenager with dark brown hair that fell a little into his eyes.  
"Hi, my names Sam, my Mum's just cleaning up, we only just moved in and everything's a little dusty" I explained.  
"Hi Sam, we live next door!" Karen said happily.  
"Mum, the new neighbours are here!" I yelled over my shoulder "Would you like to come in?" I asked.  
"No, its fine we just popped over to say hello to our new neighbours." Pete said.  
"Are you sure?" my Mum asked as she finally arrived at the door. "My name's April Clarkson by the way, I'm Sam's mum."  
"No, we've got to be getting dinner ready soon anyway, see you around" As my Mum and Sue were talking I was looking into Jake's bright blue eyes, they were extremely enchanting. Did I like him? I didn't even know him! All I did know was that he cute and seemed friendly, friendly enough to come over and visit the boring new neighbours – at any rate. The whole family said good bye and just as I closed the door, I saw Ben and Karen racing back to their house, this family seemed like nicer neighbours than our other one back at our previous house. Maybe life here wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be!

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think, good, Great or rubbish, PLEASE tell me. Also feel free to give me ideas! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I was not looking forward to school and due to this, Monday arrived quicker than I would've liked! I had to wear a horrible navy school blazer but, luckily, I could wear trousers instead of a pleated skirt.

My first day, and I was already late! Mum had volunteered to give me a lift but then the car had broken down so I had to run for the bus. By the time I had sprinted to the bus I was out of breath and to my dismay the bus was already turning around the corner at the end of the street. Using the directions my Mum had gotten for the car journey I sped down the road, it was a good job I had been a part of the cross country team at my old school because I was running for what seemed like hours before I finally reached the school gates.

I made my way to reception to get my school timetable and I was greeted by a middle aged woman with greying hair and a friendly smile.  
"Hello dear, who are you and what can I do for you today?" she asked pleasantly.  
"Hi, I'm Samantha Clarkson, I'm new here." I replied.  
"Of course, of course! Well Samantha here is your timetable and map of the school, the teachers will supply you with your books, and if you're quick you can just make your 2nd period, which is English with Ms Vexon."  
"Thank you Mrs..."  
"Smith" she smiled.  
"Mrs Smith" I gave her a wave as I ran off toward E3, where my English class would be, my first encounter with the school had been positive so I hoped the rest of the day would be just as good.

I made it to E3 without getting lost, because I was pretty good at reading maps. All the students were already in there and as I looked through the glass in the door I saw a familiar head of brown hair sat in a seat in the middle of the room. I knocked on the glass and the young scarlet-haired teacher beckoned me in.  
"Good morning, you must be Samantha Clarkson, or do you prefer Sam?" she asked.  
"Sam is okay, Ms Vexon." I said quietly.  
"Very well, Sam. Please take the spare seat next to Imogen over there." She said, pointing to the only empty seat next to a girl with auburn hair. I made my way over to the desk and the girl smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Imogen"  
"Hello, I'm Sam. What are you doing?" I asked her, because she didn't seem to be doing what the rest of the class was doing, she was doodling people's names in a notebook.  
"Well the class is reading chapters 1 through 5 of 'Pride and Prejudice' but since I have already read the book I don't have to." As she explained this she moved her arm and I saw the names she had written in her notebook. They were names I knew very well.

"You like Smosh and Dan and Phil?" I asked excitedly, but quietly. I had also read 'Pride and Prejudice before so I decided to get to know Imogen.  
"Yeah, of course who doesn't?" she replied quietly.  
"Everyone at my old school!" I said with distaste. I had had no friends at my previous school and they all bullied me, thinking I was weird because I spent my time writing, reading, watching YouTube and playing video games instead of pasting myself with makeup and wearing short tight skirts to attract boys.  
"Well apart from me and my friend Georgia, nobody knows who they are here." She giggled.

"Alright class, time to pack up and go to break. Sam I will give you an exercise book next lesson as I have none on me today" she called to me.  
"Come on I will show you to our form room." Imogen said.  
"Okay thanks!" I replied. Things were going much better than I had expected, hopefully the rest of the day would go just as well...

* * *

**A/N Here is the disclaimer I forgot in the last chapter**

**I do not own Outnumbered or Smosh/Dan and Phil, there I said it! Happy now! hehe**

**See ya guyz later**


	3. Chapter 3

Imogen lead me to our form room, on the middle floor of the main building. She introduced me to her friend Georgia, whose bouncy personality reminded me of a puppy. Georgia had loose wavy hair and a dappling of freckles on her nose, Imogen told me to put my bag in the locker next to her and Georgia as it was the only spare one. As I was walking over to the lockers at the back of the room, with Georgia leading the way, a girl with raven hair made her way over to me.  
"Hey Ellie, look at the new girl!" she smirked at me, I was already disliking her. Another girl, with brown hair tinted purple, made her way over to the four of us.

"What's ya name then?" she asked.  
"Sam" I replied, nonchalantly, not looking for a fight.  
"Isn't that a boy's name?" the raven haired girl sneered.  
"Shut up. At least she's not called Olivia Ryan Beaumont the third!" Georgia snapped at Olivia.  
"Temper, temper Georgia!" Ellie sneered sarcastically. "Anyway Sam, what are you doing hanging out with the _geeks_? You should join us, if you wore a skirt you could be one of my friends!"  
"I'd like to choose my own friends. So thanks but, no thanks!" I smiled a sickeningly sweet (_fake_) smile.  
"How dare you talk to Ellie like that?" Olivia gasped. Ellie lifted her hand up like she was going to slap me, then just as she was about to bring her hand down another hand grabs it and a guy's voice says "I wouldn't do that Ellie!" I followed the hand to strong arm and I looked up into the face of...

"Hi Jake!" I smile, for real this time, with relief. I really wasn't looking forward to explaining to my Mum how I had gotten a bruise on my first day of school.  
"Oh, Jake I'm sorry, I didn't realise you knew her!" Ellie tried to recover using the puppy dog eyes but, unfortunately for her, it wasn't working.  
"She's new. We don't want you terrorising anyone, let alone any new people. You know sometimes you can be a real bitch Ellie!" He snapped.  
"Sorry Jake," she said, fake regret on her face. Jake, satisfied that Ellie wasn't going to slap me, wandered off back to his friends. "You stay away from Jake! He's mine" she whispered in my ear "Come on Olive, let's get outta here!" she walked off and, ever the faithful puppy dog, Olivia followed.

"God I hate her! I don't know how we were ever best friends!" Georgia muttered under her breath. Imogen saw my confused look and explained to me that in year 7 Georgia and Ellie had come from the same primary school and that they were best friends, then Ellie met Olivia. "After that all hell broke loose, Ellie never spent any time with Georgia and she would start on me, calling me horrible names. It was like a horrible break up. For about a year there was no contact at all between the two. Then Ellie and Olivia started bullying the lower years and when Georgia stepped in to put a stop to it they turned on us" she explained quietly, Georgia nodding along as the story was being told.  
"My God, Georgia that's awful! I feel so sorry for you." I said and Georgia nodded firmly, like she was trying to get rid of the awful memories.  
"Anyway, are you liking the school so far? Excluding Ellie and Olivia of course!" Georgia asked.  
"Yeah, all the teachers I have encountered so far have been nice, and of course there's you two." I said.  
"Aw, that's sweet! Thanks Sam" Georgia smiled. "What lesson have you got next?"  
"Music with Mr Dylan." I read off my timetable.  
"Same! I'll show you where it is! See you later Immy." She smiled again; Georgia seemed like quite a smiley person, I liked it! Georgia led me out of the main building and across to a whitewashed, small building across the netball court.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about my absence these past days, I was in the land of Doctor Who and Torchwood! Cardiff! Anyway here is the next chapter, sorry it's short!**

* * *

My first music lesson went smoothly (the only other person that I recognised from my form was Jake, so luckily no Ellie or Olivia), as did the rest of my lessons. Eventually it was time to go home and relax; fortunately I had gotten no homework today. Homework was the bane of my existence. I was late coming out as I had gotten engrossed in a conversation about YouTube with Georgia and Imogen so I missed the bus. Luckily Imogen lived only a few streets down from my house and as it was partly her fault that I had missed my bus so she offered to walk home with me. Georgia's mum had picked her up at the school gates and Imogen and I walked home in a companionable silence.

"See you tomorrow!" she called as she fiddled with her keys to open her front door.  
"Yep, bye!" I called back as she walked in through her front door. I smiled and continued walking; I had made two new friends. That beat my original record by two and I was very happy about that. I wasn't friendless at my old school because I wanted to be, but the whole lot of them were stuck up snobs and many didn't even know that YouTube could be used for other purposes than playing music or watching make up tutorials besides they couldn't stand me, I was the weird one who didn't like Justin Bieber and didn't know all of the Ed Sheeran songs.

Anyway, when I finally reached my new home I saw someone sitting on the wall next door, "Hey Jake, uh, thanks for saving me from the hell of a slap I was about to get from Ellie" I said awkwardly  
"Don't mention it, Ellie can be a real cow sometimes"  
"Tell me about it!" he laughed quietly  
"But once you get to know her she can be quite friendly!" he said, he seemed to be trying to convince me that Ellie was _actually_ a good person, pfft, like I was going to believe that!  
"Oh really, do you even know what she did to Georgia?" I said defensively, how could he even think that Ellie could have any good in her?  
"Well, yes but..."  
"Ha, you're stuck there aren't you?" I said angrily as I walked up my path to my house, just as I reached the door I turned sharply and said "Don't bother saving me next time, I can take care of myself" I thought I saw sadness flash through his eyes before I turned again and walked through into my house, slamming the door behind me. I ran upstairs to the comfort of my room, my room contained everything I loved, books, my laptop, stories I had jotted down onto note paper and a small lion stuffed toy that I had had since I was 3 years old. It was something my Dad had given me, before he left for the last time. Stop brain, don't think of him. To distract my thoughts, I started up my computer and watched some YouTube videos for a while, Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil **(A/N definitely check them out if you don't know who they are!) **always cheered me up and distracted me from the real world!  
Mum called me down for tea soon enough, she asked me about my day, I told her about almost everything. I didn't include the spat I had had with Ellie and Olivia or the fact I had already fallen out with one of the neighbours. She wouldn't approve!  
"Do you want anything for pudding?" my Mum asked  
"No thanks Mum, I'm not hungry, I've got a bit of a headache. I think I will go to bed early. Hopefully I won't miss the bus tomorrow, eh!" I replied  
"Hopefully, goodnight Sam."  
"Night Mum" I called down the stairs, I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my warm bed. I cuddled deep into the covers and fell asleep to the gentle rain pattering my window.


	5. Chapter 5

Time flashed before my eyes and, before I knew it, I had been living in my new house for 2 weeks. It was now a Saturday and Imogen, Georgia and I had made plans to spend the day out in town and then have a Doctor Who marathon sleepover back at Georgia's house. I dressed in my 'I'm a Danosaur' t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of brown uggs. I made it to the bus stop just in time and I leapt on and paid the driver. I searched for an empty seat; I really wasn't looking forward to having to stand up for the half hour bus journey into town. Luckily there was one spare seat next to a guy who was sitting with his head down listening to music through his headphones.

I sat down next to the boy who looked half-asleep. I swung my bag around off the floor and accidently slapped his leg.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. Flippin' hell, I'm such a klutz!" I apologized profusely.  
"Its fine" he said, he looked up and I saw that it was Jake.  
"On second thoughts, I take back that sorry" I muttered.  
"Look I'm sorry Sam, for whatever I did, can we just get over it."He asked.  
"No" I said, ending the conversation. I put in my ear phones and blasted McFly in my ears, completely blocking him out. I wasn't really that mad at him anymore but being the stubborn mule I was I had to win the fight. His apology wasn't enough, I needed him to say that he knew Ellie was a cow and that she was unfair and mean. But I highly doubted that, due to the beauty of Ellie, any boy would pick her side. I continued to ignore Jake as the bus pulled up to my stop. I walked as fast as I could off the bus, this time I didn't slap anyone with my bag.

I met up with Georgia and Imogen at Costa and we had a drink, we all got the same drink –a Caramel Macchiato. When only the disguting cold dregs of our coffees were left we headed to Waterstones as Georgia and Imogen argued over whether it was 'Waterstones' (with accentuation on the 'o') or 'Watersternes'.

By the time we had made our way to the book shelves the debate had ended with "We'll just call it what we call it" said by Georgia. We spent about an hour in the book store before we left, Georgia had bought 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green, Imogen had bought 'The Book Theif' by Markus Zusak and I had gone with a book that both Imogen and Georgia had recommended – 'The Red Pyramid' by Rick Riordan. After paying we wondered over to a music store and spent some time looking at different albums and movies.

By the time we had visited three other shops it was time to head back to Georgia's house to begin the epic Doctor Who marathon. This time I didn't have to worry about bumping into Jake as Georgia's mum was going to pick us up.


	6. Chapter 6

Georgia's mum picked us up and took us back to her house. I had brought all my stuff in a small back pack so that it would be easier to carry around town. The three of us were going to be taking over the living room for the night, we brought down a load of quilts and pillows and sleeping backs down and laid them down on the floor like a kind of nest. In town we had bought loads of sweets, mainly ones that vegetarians could eat - as Imogen was one – but some only Georgia and I could eat. We settled down to watch our favourite episodes of Doctor Who. By the fifth episode Imogen was asleep, curled around a pillow. We turned off the TV to give her some peace and started to talk quietly.  
"So Georgia how's the thing with Toby going?" Toby was a new student who had joined a week after I had. Georgia had a small (large) crush on him and his 'adorable' hazel eyes. Georgia blushed at the mention of Toby's name.  
"I don't think he knows who I am. Anyway, Sam, are you _ever_ going to forgive Jake?" she asked. Trying to get off the subject of Toby.  
"No!" I said firmly  
"Why? What did he do?"  
"Nothing really, I just thought he might've liked me and then he had to go defend Ellie. Who is a complete cow to my besties.  
"Aw, do you think of us as your besties?" she asked  
"Course I do!" I said nudging her shoulder.  
"We have that music project on Monday don't we?" She asked  
"Yeah, I hope to God I get paired with you!" I said, desperately hoping I wouldn't have to face Jake.  
"So do I, but Toby does music, though I'm here for you to protect you from Jake!" She said  
"I would love for you to get paired with Toby, and then he might actually notice you." I said "Then at least one of us would be with the one they like." I murmured  
"I KNEW YOU LIKED JAKE!" Georgia yelped in joy  
"Okay, so what if I do? He obviously prefers Ellie!" I cried, I truly thought Jake had liked me, obviously he preferred beauty over brains.  
"But you should be with him; you're much prettier than Ellie!" Georgia said  
"Course I am, that's why he took her side!" I started crying slightly, I had had my heart broken once before. By a guy called PJ, he asked me out and then stood me up. To make it worse soon enough the whole school knew. I stayed home and cried the whole week.  
"I have had my heart broken before Georgia; I don't want it to happen again!"  
"What if he is the one who won't break your heart?"  
"I don't really want to take the chance, PJ really hurt me before and I just don't think I can deal with it again!" I started crying and Georgia hugged me until I was cried out. I had never had friends like Georgia and Immy before. I liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had come to the day of our Music project; I was hoping that Mr Dylan would change his mind and let us pick our pairs. Though maybe if I was put in a pair with Jake we would be able to at least make up and become friends. I wouldn't be the one to make the first move, you can be sure of that. I trudged into the classroom whereas Georgia skipped into it, she stopped skipping immediately when she noticed Toby watching her from his seat at the front of the class, I glanced at Georgia's face to see it had turned beet red. I giggled and she lightly slapped me on the shoulder.  
"Violent child!" I called as she began to wander over to her seat. I shook my head at her antics and sat next to her.  
"Okay guys!" Mr Dylan was one of those 'just out of college' teachers who tried to act like he belonged with us, I didn't really mind to be honest. It often made the classes quite amusing. "It's time for the project you've all been waiting for! I have put you in partners;" the whole class groaned, including me "don't be like that! I have put you with people I think would best suit your instrumental skills slash singing style. When your names are called please go and sit with your partners Here is the list, starting off Georgia Ray and," I could almost hear Georgia wishing for Toby, I didn't mind that it wasn't me, one of us should be happy with our partners, right? "Toby Turner." I nudged her ribcage and she turned sharply, she mouthed 'What?'.  
'Lucky' I mouthed to her and she blushed scarlet again before rising and going to sit next to Toby. I turned my head to the front as Mr Dylan called out the other names on the list. Some people cheered when they got their partners, others inwardly groaned (you could see the disappointment on their faces) and others groaned fairly obviously.

I waited patiently for my name to be called out; people were being paired off left, right and centre, I half-hoped that Jake's name would be paired with someone else, while the other half wished to have him all to myself. I was crushing. Big time. Mr Dylan finally got to the last names. My name and Jake's. I stayed sitting down, if I was going to have to work with him then he would have to come to me. Soon I felt a warm presence sit down in the chair next to me, I didn't even bother to turn my head, I knew it was Jake. I kept facing Mr Dylan as he explained the project to us.

We have to take a song that has already been written, adjust it to our voices and then turn it into a duet before performing to the class. The students who got the highest mark would get to perform in front of the whole school during assembly.

Once Mr Dylan finished his explanation he told us that for the last ten minutes we should start discussing with our partners. I already had a few ideas that I hoped Jake would shoot down. I turned to face Jake and, being the polite child I am, asked him if he had a few ideas.  
"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you angry." He apologised, he looked at his hands that were in his lap.  
"I don't care about that at the moment, all I want to do is get this project done and out the way so I don't have to talk to you anymore." I whispered harshly. I honestly don't know why I was being so frosty; I guess frostiness is my barrier against getting close to anyone who could break my heart. "I have a few ideas about what we could do."  
"Shoot" he said, though I could hear a faint trace of sadness in his voice. It couldn't be because of me, could it?


End file.
